


Look at Me

by Vesperchan



Series: Tumblr Shorts [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, F/M, Less than 1K, Not A Happy Ending, Please Look at Me, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, feel free to cry, ninja life aint the best life, writing warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: Based off the prompt, "Please look at me" with the pairing ObiSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Shorts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228031
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Look at Me

Please look at me ObiSaku

There was supposed to have been more time. He was supposed to have _years_. It had taken him years to realize what all the butterflies and sweaty palms meant. It had taken him years to accept what he realized as fact. It had taken him years to master his feelings enough to try. It had taken all his childhood and all his youth and the dawning of his adulthood to become a person who could stand in front of her and string words together.

“I like you. Will you go out with me, Sakura Haruno?”

Did he think she would say yes? No. Did he dream it, wish for it, pray for it? Passionately so. He only felt alive when she looked at him. His heart only seemed to stir to life for her. She was too good to waste on a mess like him.

But…

“Of course, silly. I thought you’d never ask!”

And just like that Obito came to life. The world was his to thrive in thanks to her and as much as he loved her for it, he couldn’t understand Sakura’s logic. She had clan heir Kakashi freaking Hatake pining after her, as well half a dozen other hopeful jonin and chunin from their platoon who would gladly drop whatever it was they were doing for a chance to catch her attention. Obito wasn’t stupid. He knew she was out of his league.

“You’re doing it again.”

He glanced up and tried to smooth out the pout but she caught his chin with her fingers and pecked his lips before pulling back.

“I told you I can’t help it when you pout. Don’t drive me wild right before a mission, babe.”

“I wasn’t pouting.” He missed her lips too easily. “I just wanted you to kiss me. Do it again please.”

He leaned out, reaching for her but stopped short when Sakura flicked his nose with a laugh. “That’s enough sugar for you. If I had the strength to do it I’d insist on a diet because it looks like I’m spoiling you.”

“What do you call this stupid mission then? You’ll be gone a whole week with some other squad.”

“It’s a medic squad. We’re treating an epidemic. You wouldn’t be much help with your crazy chakra control and bandaging skills.”

“What about protection.”

“The threat level is too low for more than one additional chunin on the team. Plus, hello, they all have me, right? I’m worth ten kage all on my own!”

“Only ten?” Obito laughed, managing to wrap her in his arms once more. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deep, loving the way she ran her fingers through his hair. “Hurry home. I only feel like when you’re with me.”

“Dramatic much?”

“Your boyfriend came this way, don’t complain.”

“What about the warranty?”

“Doesn’t apply in cases of perfect girlfriends. Sorry, no returns. You’re stuck with me!” he cheered.

Sakura pulled away one more kiss before leaving him at the gates.

Like always she walked with her team until she was a small figure in the distance before turning around to wave her final farewell. Obito waved back and then she was gone in the same flicker as the rest of her medics.

A week came and went.

Obito was frantic on the eighth day and near manic on the ninth. The hokage gave him permission to investigate with their usual platoon largely due to the fact that Obito would have gone mad in the streets if he was forced to wait one more day.

Her team was discovered that evening on the boarders to the Land of Fire. The rest of her team was less battered but all dead. Sakura’s Yin seal flickered with the last pulse of light, keeping her brain from suffocating in spite of the ruined state of her body. The team had been killed but Sakura had been slaughtered.

His hands were numb as he cradled her face. His heart wasn’t beating, or maybe it was pumping too fast to feel anything. He called her name and called her name again when she didn’t stir. Her chakra was still warm throughout her body, slowly healing minor cutsand tears, but her body was stained too dark a red color.

“Get me a medic!” he screamed, holding the world’s best medic.

She had been bleeding out for days. Everyone else around her was decomposing.

She was going to be alright. They had found her in time. She could have his blood. They could sew her back up. She could rest in his bed and when she was all better she’d open his eyes again for him.

“She’s not breathing sir.”

“That’s a lie her chakra-”

“It’s the after effects of the Yin seal de-fusion. It’s been running out for days. She’s-”

“ _ **NO** **!**_ ”

Obito pulled her away from Kakashi and cradled her in his arms, rocking with her. She was still warm. She was going to wake up. She was going to look at him and everything would be alright.

“Please, just look at me, Sakura,” he begged through his tears. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da~  
> Found this buried deep in my files and decided to share.


End file.
